Learning and Teaching 4
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: In the final part of this series, as they race to find Lady Ravenclaw's tower... the war begins. Can the heirs find the tower and a way to stop Voldemort before he brings the world to an end? !Slash: HarrySeverus and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

"So which one of them is the one who'll be able to get into Lady Ravenclaw's tower?" Harry asked as he and Severus sat with the other Slytherins while the younger ones worked on getting their things together for their move to Oak Hope Manor. The Ministry had already given them permission to open their home to any children who'd been disowned or feared for their safety should they return home. Each child had been interviewed by a Ministry social worker and then with the signatures of Severus and Dumbledore they had released the children into Harry's care. Severus was the one recognized as the care giver of the children, but they all knew it was a joint effort between Harry and Severus.

Severus persed his lips for a moment thinking. "I don't actually know... Though I think it would be wise to have both of them try. Now we simply have to find the enterance for them to open."

Right then Morgaine came running up and was all smiles. "Harry! Guess what!"

"What?" Harry's eyes were soft as he smiled at her.

"I was helping Bella with her packing as she got a letter from her parents. They said that she could come with us to our new home! She would be able to stay with us as long as you would let her. Can she stay with us, please?"

"Of course. She and Blaise are welcome any time. Now why don't you go back and finish your packing. The Leaving Feast is in a couple of hours and you'll need to have your things ready to go so that you can stay up late with the House party." Harry tapped her on the nose before sending her on her way. Within moments Blaise came walking up a letter in his hand. "Harry, my mother and father sent this to me for you."

Harry accepted it and opened it already having a good idea of what it would intail.

/ Dear Mr. Potter, We're sorry to be so rude as to write to you without a proper introduction my husband and I are the parents of your housemates Blaise and Bella Zabini. We have been told that you are offering sanctuary to any of the Slytherin children who could be in harms way with the coming war. My husband and I are afraid that Blaise and Bella will be in grave danger should they return to our home, as we believe it's location has been compromised. We ourselves are going to be leaving our manor in a short time. If you can please take them in long enough for us to secure a safe place for them to return. Should this not be possible, please have Severus make a portkey to Anastacio's home in Italy.

Our Thanks, Alissa & Rudolfo Zabini /

Harry read it twice over before handing it to Severus and looking to Blaise. "Will you be comfortable coming with us or would you rather go to your Uncle's?"

"I would like to come with you so that I might help you protect the children." Blaise said as he crossed his arms over his chest, still partially upset about his parents having to abandon into their family's manor.

"Then you are more than welcome. We'll need all the help we can get to corral the younger years." Harry smiled at him before gesturing for him to go on with his packing.

After Blaise had gone, Harry looked to Severus who had folded the letter and handed it back. "Forty children... Harry are you certain that we can handle this?"

"With the help of the staff and others my age we'll be more than okay. Now we just have to get them moved there. Have you already got the rope port key made?" Harry asked as he settled back to think over the last moment things they needed to have done before they left in the morning.

"Yes and I have the book lists for the next term ready so that we can procure their study materials in advance. Have you heard from Moilyn about the potion laboratory?"

"Moilyn told me that it would be completed by this evening and that he would be stocking it in the morning. What about your packing? Is it done?" Harry said as he ticked off things in his head.

"Harry, calm down and enjoy this day because in the morning you'll become the parental figure of forty children under the age of 17." Severus petted back his hair before rising. "I must go and help to prepare for the feast. I'll see you later for the party."

Harry smiled as he walked away before standing up and going to see about helping the young one's with their packing.

"Another year has come to an end... And while it has been interesting, I am certain everyone is looking forward to their summer. I must impress the danger that is upon us with the return of Voldemort. Also, while summer is tradtionally a time of freedom from duty and responsibility... I would ask that all of you keep up your guard as well as your studies. Now, for the house cup. In forth place is Hufflepuff with 257 points. Gryffindor with 304 points in third. Second place goes to Ravenclaw with 398 points. And finally taking first place with 414 points, Slytherin! On that note, eat well and party the night away!" Dumbledore said as he lifted his glass to them before sitting down and starting to eat.

Harry and Neville were laughing and chatting with the others of Slytherin while partaking of the feast.

"I've already got my Gram's permission to come with you for a while. I have to go back with her to our cottage for the last two weeks of the term. I've already been talking with Eiberion, your gardener, about working on all of your gardens. You have better than forty acres of land that is ripe for planting. I've got about ten large trunks of spelled starts ready to plant. I've got them all organized into medicinal, decorative, and combat plants... I think that by the end of the summer break most will have firmly rooted and get ready for more starts to be brought in." Neville said as he smiled and nibbled on a large piece of baklava.

"Don't you think you've had enough, fat ass?" a snid voice said from behind them.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Neville all turned and glared at Ron, who stood with Ginny on one side and Hermione on the other. A small group of obvious followers were standing behind them.

"You will take it back now, Weasly or I will have to call you out for a duel." Blaise hissed as he stood up, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ginny all but spit at his feet. "You wouldn't know a duel if it hit you on the arse."

With his wand in hand, Blaise was about to start the duel right then, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning his head he looked at Neville who shook his head. "I can fight my own battles, Blaise..."

"Sure you can, fat ass... You can fight your way to where the sweets are." Ron laughed and his group did with him.

Closing his eyes, Neville began to murmur his fist held out in front of him. All of the houses were now watching, and even the professors didn't move, wanting to see what Longbottom was up to. A moment later Neville's chanting stopped and he opened his hand. Before Ron or any of his followers could say anything, a thick, long vine shot out of Neville's bare palm, throwing all of the Gryffindors back to their table. "Do not insult me, Weasly. I might have been weak while I was younger... But like all children, I've grown up."

Blaise, along with everyone else in the room, stared in amazement as the vine retracted into Neville's palm and the boy sat back down and began eatting his baklava as if nothing had happened.

The first one to react was Harry, who began laughing. Taking this as their que, the rest of Slytherin began to laugh as well. It didn't take long before some of the members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were laughing as well. The Gryffindors on the other hand, were not reacting well. Had McGonagall not stepped in and begun to speak sharply to her house, there probably would have been a duel right there in the Great Hall.

"Love, where did you learn to do that?" Blaise asked as he pressed a kiss to Neville's cheek.

"Lady Helga taught it to me earlier this week... I think I might have used too much energy..." Neville giggled a little as he lay against his bondmate-to-be's shoulder.

"Why don't we go ahead and retreat to our room for the night?" Blaise was a little worried, knowing how drainning new magics could be.

Neville nodded and stood slowly with Blaise right beside him. "That's probably a good idea... I'm sure I used most of my energy with that one spell."

With a nod to Harry, Blaise walked Neville out of the Great Hall, but the entire length of the hall he glared at Ron who was still getting chewed out by McGonagall.

"Well... is everyone ready?" Harry asked as he and Severus stood near all of the children who would be coming home with them for the summer.

A mumur of consense made him smile as Severus unfurled the rope. "I trust everyone knows what to do?" Severus looked around and was pleased to see all of the children touching the rope in some fashion. "Good... Inabro!"

Harry felt himself jerk from the gut as the portkey activated. He would never get use to the feeling and it would always bring about bad memories. After blinking his eyes to get his bearing he smiled when he saw that they were in the grand gardens behind Oak Hope Manor.

Moilyn rushed up to meet them and with a kind smile he bowed. "Welcome to your new home, little ones. I trust your stay here will be as joyful for you as it will be for us who serve you."

The children all giggled and smiled happily before looking to Harry for their directions.

"Why don't you go pick out the rooms you want in the east wing of the house. You can pair up in rooms if you like... but only if Severus, Draco, Blaise, or myself approves it. Anyone who is caught rooming with someone they're not approved to will have the punishment of having to help me resort the library... by hand." Harry smiled when the children all hurried towards the doors and then made their way to the east wing to begin looking for bedrooms.

"Harry... you don't mind that Blaise and I share the room we've been using when we stayed over to help you on the weekends, do you?" Neville asked as he slowly walked up to Harry, hoping to get settled quickly so he could get to the gardens.

"Of course not, Nev... You're of legal age, so I don't have a problem with it. I'm going to be sharing with Severus so it would be kind of hipocritical of me to tell you no." Harry said as he patted Neville on the back and then gave him a little push towards the gardens.

Nodding, Neville transfigured his robes into something more appropriate for the garden before he hurried away to find the gardener.

One week after they had moved in and gotten settled the three heirs and their mates began to work on the problem of locating Rowena's tower.

"Okay... do any of you three remember where her 'high place' might be? Maybe it's Ravenclaw tower proper, but I doubt it." Harry said as they sat in the high north library of Oak Hope Manor with the three founders.

Helga nibbled on her lip and thought, while Salazar tapped his chin and Godric stared off into space.

"It would not be the tower you call Ravenclaw... that used to be the professor's quarters before we died. But I will agree it's one of the towers... Ro' loved high places." Salazar frowned a bit as his mind went over all of the towers in his head and tried to decide which one could be where she was locked away.

"The only thing I could suggest is that we go and search the towers... see if perhaps we can find one which will only open for the twins." Severus suggested as he looked at the three founders. It was easy to see that they were missing their comrade... and he only hoped that they would be able to find her and maybe get her help before Voldemort made his next move. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two mornings later found all of them including the ghosts and the twins stood outside of Hogwarts, which was all but empty for the summer. The only living people inside were Madam Sprout and Filtch. Godric had moved to look at a eco-scape Hogwarts presented while the others began to break into groups to search. "Hey, Hel... Is there something wrong with this picture?" Moving over to his side, she studied Hogwarts with him. "I don't see what it could be... tweleve floors, four wings, eight towers... Oh my... what happend to the tower of Casseopia?" Helga said as she pointed to where the eight tower should have been.

"The towers of who?" Severus asked as he and the others came over.

"The tower of Casseopia. Each of the eight towers we built were named after a constellation that they were directly under during the summer solistice." Salazar pointed them out and named them in turn. "Serpens, Corvus, Sextans, Pyxis, Lepus, Eridanus, Delphinus... and Casseopia should be right there. Has is fallen in the time since we've been alive?" "It was probably lost some time during the war with the Grindelwald... But I am not certain. There has not a tower at that location in the time I've been at this school." Severus told them as he thought about anything he'd read about an eighth tower being lost some time since the founding. "We'll"

"-go ahead"

"-and begin"

"-to talk"

"-in bird-speak"

"-while-walking"

"-though out"

"-the castle"

"And see"

"-if we"

"-get anything"

The twins said before they hurried off to see if they could find and open the secret place of Ravenclaw.

"It's so strange... I can almost see her in them... The brains and the pranks. I can't even imagine having to deal with -two- of them. Ro' just about drove us crazy." Helga said as she watched them go.

"She did at that. Let's go see if we can find her... I'm starting to really miss her." Godric said as he, Helga and Salazar went into the castle and began to search as well.

-0-0-0-0-

Some distance away, as they searched for the tower of Rowena, a dark mass was growing over the village in Surrey. Vernon stopped his pruning to look up at the black and green clouds rolling over.

"Vernon... what is it? The weatherman didn't say anything about a storm today." Petunia had stepped outside to bring her hard working husband a glass of lemonade.

Turning, he was about to push her back into the house when the first bolt of green lightning hit the bush he'd just been working on. "Inside Petunia!" Before they could get inside another green flash stopped them and to them the world went black.

The entire magical community of Britain stopped as they felt the surge of black magic erupt from somewhere outside of London. Arabella Figg, who'd been watching the omnious clouds from her window barely had time to dive into her fireplace with floo powder and yell out the name of the Order's headquarters before the whole of Surrey disappeared in a volly of ashes.

-0-0-0-0-

At Hogwarts, Severus caught Harry as the younger man fell from the wash of black magic. "Sev... what was that?" Harry's hand went to his forehead and came away bloody from his scar bleeding with the intensity of the magical back wash from Voldemort."I'm not certain... We should go and see if perhaps we can find the others." Severus helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around him before they hurried to look for the rest of the group.

Blaise and Neville found them first and looked to Severus with large scared eyes. Sighing, Severus remembered that though they were some of the most skilled to ever attend Hogwarts they were still young. "I don't know what it was, but I will go and find out. Harry, please stay with them. And tell the others to remain here when they arrive." After brushing a kiss on  
Harry's lips, he hurried to floo to Grimmauld Place and see if perhaps the Headmaster knew what had happened.

Severus arrived to find Dumbledore and the rest of the order staring at a live picture of what appeared to be a crater. "What's happened, Albus"

"Something terrible, my boy... That is Surrey, the former hometown of Harry Potter. This is the beginning of the end I'm afraid." Albus said looking incredibly old as they continued to watch Aurors swarm through the ashes seeing if perhaps someone had survived.

"What are we going to do, Albus? I don't know if it's possible to cover this up..." Minerva said as she chewed distractedly on his thumb nail, a habit she thought she'd lost with the end of the first war with Voldemort.

Sinking into a chair Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It can be covered up. But this means something far more terrible than the loss of a number of muggles. This means that Voldemort has reached his peek and soon he will turn his attentions on the magicial world once again." "I'm going to go see if perhaps I can help." Lupin said before patting Dumbledore on the shoulder and hurrying out, his mind with those who'd passed on so needlessly.

Nodding a little, Severus looked to Dumbledore. "I will return to the school and see if perhaps we can find what we've been searching for. One thing before I go, do you recall an eighth tower or what might have happened to it"

"No, my boy... I'm afraid I don't. If there was an eighth tower of Hogwarts it must have been destroyed before I began school." Dumbledore watched him go and hoped that Harry was right and the founders could help them.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry found that he couldn't cry for his relatives. Not really. He didn't miss them or feel pain for their loss. It was the others in Surrey... Mr. Andrews, who ran the corner store... He would give Harry candy even though the boy couldn't pay for it. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell that lived just down the street... They would always wave and speak to Harry. Miss Hutchins that taught his 1st grade class. Widow Dumas. Mr. McAbby. Miss Roulston... The list was so long and full of so many people who didn't even known they were living in a dangerous place. For them, Harry cried. He knew he couldn't have saved them, even if he'd known the attack was going to happen, but the loss of so many people was too much for him.

While he cried, Severus held him unsure of what to say or do. So he simply held Harry, and planned out long torturous things to do to Voldemort should he ever have half a chance.  
Severus was about to suggest that Harry try to rest when the younger man sat up and looked at him. "Is legilimency the same as occlumency? Does it work the same way"

Shocked by the question Severus nodded. "It is at it's roots the same principle. The entrance into someone's mind. Why? Do you believe the Dark Lord has infiltrated your mind?" His heart beat double time until Harry shook his head. "No... It's not that." Standing up, Harry moved to the window of their bedroom at Oak Hope Manor. Drawing a deep breath, he closed his eyes and sent himself to that place where he could feel when Voldemort was starting to act up.

Rising, Severus went to his side and as he was about to ask what Harry was up to, a bright red light seemed to emanate from the scar and with a bang, Harry shot backwards from some invisible force. "Ouch"

"What did you do?" Severus demanded as he knelt by his side.

"Tom threw the gauntlet... I simply answered it in return." Harry said as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What exactly did you do, Harry?" Severus scooped him up and laid him gently on their bed.

With a light smile Harry reached up to pet his bond-mate-to-be's cheek. "I just gave him a headache."

Miles away in a manor fit for a king, Voldemort screamed as it felt like ice had been poured into his skull. And a soft voice whispered through the pain. /You won't get away with it...

Not this time, Tom./ With a howl of rage, Voldemort cursed the Deatheater closest to him.

The weeks seemed to pass too quickly, each week brought news of worse attacks. And on that note the Ministry was forced to admit that Voldemort had returned. The masses all panicked and some tried to escape but it seemed Voldemort was ready for this. As if hitting a wall, all of those magical people who tried to apperate or floo out, were knocked back often times killed in their attempts to leave. Even by muggle means the magical folk were held within Britain.

And the search for where Lady Rowena was coming up empty. The twins had tried everywhere they could think of and a few suggested by Harry and the others. Even Cros had come to help, though his search was usually relegated to where ever Bill could take him. Bill and Charlie had returned to Britain upon receiving the news of the decimation of Surrey. "This is impossible." Bill said as he and Cros finished their sweep of the west fifth floor corridor.

"Not impossible... Just very difficult." Cros said as he tapped his way down the hall with his cane. "I don't understand why this last one should be so hard to find when the others were so easy." What he didn't say was that his mind was filled with things other than searching for Rowena's tower. He'd gone home to find his mother and father in a screaming fight with Ron and Ginny. Somewhere in his 17 year old wisdom, Ron found that he believed that purebloods were true evil and that they deserved to die. Molly and Arthur had tried to reason with their son only to have Ginny jump in the middle of the argument, siding with her brother. Unable to stop them, Bill and Charlie had been forced to watch their youngest brother and only sister storm out of their home. They hadn't even contacted their parents when Percy had been severally wounded in an attack on the main building of the Ministry.

"William!" Cros called for the fifth time as he put a hand to Bill's arm.

"What... oh... sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. Did you find something?" Bill asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't know... Maybe. Here, listen." Cros goes back to the wall and taps his cane against it. A vaguely hollow sound catches Bill's ear.

"It may be a hidden door. Let's mark it down and then go on." Bill started to walk off when he noticed something on the wall that made him stop. A tiny raven was carved into the ceiling above where Cros' cane had tapped a funny sound. "Maybe... you have something here. I'll get the others"

Stepping into a near by room, Bill floo-called Colin who was waiting in the Charms classroom to relay messages to the other searchers.

A short time later Fred and George were standing with them and the others were on their way.

"I don't know if this is what we're looking for." George said as he stood looking at the wall. "How do we know what we're looking for?" Fred said as he hip bumped his twin with a smile.

"I thought it would be more interesting... I mean, Sal's chamber is down a chute in the girl's lavatory, Hel's garden is in the middle of the Forest, and 'ric's island is out in the middle of the lake. I just thought that it would be something more impressive than a simple hidden doorway in the school."

Cros blinked slowly as he listened to the bird-like squawks coming from the twins. Bill, however wasn't listening to the odd sounds coming from his brothers. He was watching the  
painting on the wall. It was of a plain staircase. But the longer the twins spoke the bigger the painting got, until finally it stood as tall as the wall and wide enough for two men to wall through shoulder to shoulder. "I think we've found it"The twins stopped their chattering and stared at the enlarged painting. With a single glance at one another they walked over and stepped through the frame and began to hurry up the stairs. A slight explosion made Cros jump and reach out to Bill, who had started to follow the twins. Cursing, Bill took Cros' hand and began to run up the stairs after his little brothers. At the top of the stairs, he stared at the twins who were sitting on the ground, their faces pink and teal, respectively. A light giggle had Bill turning, with his wand raised. A tall thin ghost of a lady floated slowly down from the top floor of the tower. "I love the expressions on your faces... Ah... it is such a pleasant feeling. Welcome to my tower, little ones. I am most impressed you found it"

"Lady Rowena?" Bill asked in a respectful voice. This was not how he had imagined the wise lady of Ravenclaw. But then, he hadn't expected a long hair soft spoken Slytherin, giggly and bouncy Gryffindor or a sometimes flamboyant Hufflepuff.

"Yes, deary." She smiled a little at Bill before she turned back to the twins "Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to stand up and introduce yourselves properly?" The twins scrambled to their feet a moment after she spoke and bowed slightly to her. "Dear Lady... I am Fred, and this is my twin George. We are honored to be your heirs... But we didn't know our family was decent of your line"

With a smile she shrugged and gestured them deeper into the eight open-story library. "I'm afraid you are not of my blood. You see, I foresaw my own line dying out... as well as that of the other founders... So after much debate we took our own special abilities and set them out into the world... Only someone who possessed these abilities and the traits we held dearest would be able to open the doors and be our true heirs. In some cases there were some minor relations to us, but the last of our direct blood decedents officially died a short 15 years ago. That is why some of the heirs today share traits similar to that of my friends and I." Her movements were smooth as any ghost as she floated to settle in a seat before the fireplace.

Just then Harry, Severus, Neville, Blaise, Colin, and Graham came in with the ghosts not far behind them. Rowena stood and allowed herself to be hugged close by her ghostly compatriots. "It has been too long, my friends"

"Far too long." Helga said as she kissed her forehead lightly.

"Missed you so much! And you hid Cassiopeia!" Godric pressed a kiss to her left cheek.

Salazar said nothing as he stared into her eyes before kissing her right cheek.

Harry stepped forward. "I hate to break up your reunion... I understand it has been a very long time since you've seen one another, but we really need your help... And that which your library can offer." The sheer number of books in the tower were enough to amaze even the most literate of people.

Rowena after a look between her friends, turned to Harry. "We will help you put an end that little upstart. But know this, we have very little influence on the material world."

"Use of your library and your input should be more than enough." Severus stared at the four founders and wondered why Salazar could have split from them. He didn't seem to have any trouble around Colin, who was open about being a muggle-born.

"That can be done... Though I would suggest that we move this to your home, young one. Even though we are dead our power would still be noticed if it's left outside of proper warding." Rowena pulled her ghostly wand and with a gesture every book in the library began to shrink and then they all flew into various people's pockets. When they looked to her, she shrugged. "I can't travel without my library"

"How did you know I owned a house, Lady Rowena? And where has this tower been? Dumbledore didn't even know it was here." Harry asked as they all started back down the stairs that lead out of the newly restored tower.

"I have minor precognition. As for the tower... it is very simple. I was the last of the founders to pass on... I simply put a charm on the tower so that when ever I died it would disappear and remain hidden until such a time as my heirs came looking for me... Also it gave me a chance to write my memoirs." Rowena floated with her arms wrapped around Godric and Helga's shoulders.

Harry nodded silently as he looked to Severus who gave a slight nod of his head and they continued on to where they could floo to Oak Hope Manor... Where they would begin to plan their strategy for the final battle.

-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. Chapter 3

"How many books do you have, Lady Rowena?" Neville asked softly as he and the others worked to get them all sorted into the room she'd claimed for her new library in Harry's manor.

"Oh... ummm... hmmm... You know, I don't truly know." Rowena's see-through cheeks took on a faint silvery tone as she thought it over. With a wave of her wand she cast a basic counting spell. A hollow voice answered a moment later. "14,892."

All of the heirs choked and the other three founders laughed.

"That is a very extensive library... You must be very proud." Harry commented as he looked at the title of the book he held. /Twenty-One Hundred Uses for Pine Nut Resin/ Who could come up with that many uses for pine nut resin?

"Oh... I am. And I offer their use to you in the hopes they will help in assist in putting Tom in his place." Rowena said as she straightened her robes and floated off with five or six books in her arms.

"So... where do we start?" Blaise asked as he sat out a couple of interesting Transfigurations books to read later.

"I would suggest finding books on soul spells, since that is the color Graham foresaw at the end of Voldemort." Severus said as he held up a couple of books and then put them to the side as being useless to their search.

"Soul spells? That's easy enough... Or it will be once these are all sorted out." Rowena said as she went on putting her books into place.

Harry stared at the pile of books that had any mention of charms or spells that dealt with the soul. "This is impossible. There's no way we can read all of these before Voldemort attacks again."

"I think it would be best to each just pick a book that looks promising and start reading." Draco said as he picked up a bright green book with the words 'Spells to Curse and Spells to Heal' on it. Opening it, he settled again Charlie to begin reading.

"Umm, Harry... we want to help to." A small voice from the doorway of the upper library had them turning and looking at the children who stood there. Morgaine and Bella were in the lead and the rest of the Slytherins were right behind them.

Severus looked worried for a moment before Harry spoke. "Okay... You'll be a big help. Just pick a book and read through it. If you find something with a soul spell or charm in it write it down on a parchment. It doesn't matter if you don't understand it. If you can sort through them with us it'll be a huge help."

All of the children came in and after picking up a book each, they settled into small circles reading and periodically writing things down on provided parchment.

"Is this a wise idea? There is a chance that they will miss something." Severus murmured into Harry's ear.

"True... But I think that if we have each of them read their book and then give it to someone else, who reads it and makes note of all of the proper spells we should be fine. And if at the end of searching we haven't found anything we can go back and re-read the books." Harry nodded to the children who were obviously very focused on their work. "And look at them... they're doing their best to help. That's all we can ask of them."

"Oh... Voldemort is so mean! I wish we could do to him what he did to us." Morgaine said as she sat beside Harry's chair in front of the fireplace of the main den of Oak Hope Manor. It was reading time for the children, something Severus had all of the children do for an hour before bed time. It didn't matter what they read, so long as they read for an hour.

Looking down, Harry smiled at her as all of the other children sat around nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Make him scared."

"And hurt."

"And angry."

"Sad!"

"Make him feel like we do."

Severus felt his heart almost break for the little children sitting around his bondmate-to-be. If only it were that simple...

Harry, on the other hand, was busy thinking. "You know... that isn't a half bad idea." Standing, he walked out his mind obviously else where.

"Go on with your readings. I'll be back in a moment." Severus told them before standing and going after Harry.

Moving quickly, Harry went up to where the ghosts were all relaxing in the new upper library. "Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Please, how many times must I ask you to call me Rowena." the tall dark haired female ghost straightened her glasses and smiled at him.

"I was reading in one of the books we brought from your tower about how negative emotions are a drain on one's soul... Is there a way to put it all back?" Harry's mind was working at a feverish pace.

Rowena looked a bit puzzled for a moment before she drew out her wand and brought five large tomes down to the table in front of her. "If such a thing is possible, it will be in one of these books. I have heard of such a thing begin done as punishment in the day long before modern law systems... But I don't know if it would work on the scale of emotions we're talking about."

Harry settled and began to read, making notes on a scrap of paper he took out of his outer robes pocket.

Severus found him a short time later and after giving him a light kiss on his head left Harry to his research because he knew once Harry was in so deep he wouldn't be out for a while.

"I've got it..." Harry said as he rushed into the formal dining room where all of the children and adults were having breakfast.

Severus, stood and put his napkin onto the table. "Really?" he asked before turning to the children "Go on with your meal, Harry and I will return later." Sweeping past all of the sleepy children, Severus took Harry by the arm and lead him out of the room.

Once they were in the den, he put up a silencing spell. "So? What is it you think you've found?"

"Do you remember when Graham said that I had something inside of me that Voldemort didn't? He was right. I have forgiveness and peace of mind. If I had been like Voldemort I wouldn't even try this spell. I would just kill him and be done with it." Harry smiled at Severus before leaning up and giving him a kiss. "But you shouldn't worry about it now. When the time comes I'll cast this spell and put an end to Voldemort once and for all."

"You sound completely sure of this spell." Severus put his arms around Harry and held him. "I hope your trust isn't misplaced."

Harry simply shook his head. "For once, I know what I'm doing... And I know that what I'm doing is right."

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "I believe being in Slytherin had paid off for you... No more rushing headlong into things without serious thought."

"I believe you're right. Now we should get back to the children... Otherwise the older ones will be telling the younger ones that you're ravishing me over the arm of the chaise." Harry removed the silence spell and started back towards the dining room.

In the weeks to follow Voldemort stepped up his attack and whole families were disappearing. Some of the children were horribly upset when the morning papers came with it's reports of attacks and the lists of Deatheaters killed.

Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Draco spent most of their time trying to sooth the battered little souls that were becoming all too accustomed to each morning waking up to the news of another dead or captured relative.

"It's going to be soon." Graham's voice startled Harry where he sat with Aeryn Killion on his lap. The little boy's entire family had been killed in a raid the night before and now was sleeping off his tears while Harry held him.

"The final battle? Yes, I've been feeling it too... It's like things are hitting their peak." Harry said as he petted the small boy's pale gold curls.

Graham simply stared at him for a moment before disappearing off into the hallway he'd entered from.

The heirs had been summoned to the school by the movements of the dark army moving into an attack position. Each of the four had went to the place they'd agreed on while planning the final battle.

Harry stood on one of the hills that stood as a natural barrier between Hogwarts and the rest of the world. Around him, the ground was literally alive with snakes as Harry spoke to them, telling them of the false one who would try and hurt the true heir of their Lord Slytherin.

Neville sat with Blaise on top of the highest tree in the dark forest. In shrill tones, Neville sung to the plants, preparing them as Lady Helga had taught him. Singing to them the story of the greatness they would play in this, the final battle. Blaise, held his wand at the ready, waiting for those who would be able to get through plant's defenses.

Colin and Graham sat on the island with the entire mer and fish population of the lake partially beached listening to Colin as he explained about the evil people who were coming to poison the lake and kill all of the living beings around the lake's edge. In soft words he rallied the water-going beings to fight a war that had literally left them no choice but to take part in.

Finally, Fred and George were sitting on the roof of Rowena's tower birds of all shapes and species around them. The birds were bringing news of the forces that were waiting just a short distance away, ready to apparate in the moment the wards fell.

They were not the only people who stood ready to take part in the final battle. Molly and Arthur stood with Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, at the foot of the school. The Weasley parents were proud to see their three sons standing proudly beside them. Bill Charlie and Percy, whom had apparated in with a shy smile for his parents before taking his place beside his brothers, were together with Draco and Cros. The blond twins both had similar grim expressions, but in their eyes was also a firm determination to see this through to the end.

Surprisingly, all of the Slytherin children under Harry and Severus' care had wanted to be there, but Harry hadn't allowed those under 16 to take part in the battle. The younger ones were protected in Oak Hope Manor, where Moilyn had instructions to protect them at all costs. To this the elf had simply nodded and began organizing the staff into a uniform army.

"Is there anyway this won't end in all out destruction?" Molly whispered her heart clinched with fear for the children who refused to back down from this battle.

"It will end with much death... but it will also end in the light of hope that tomorrow morning will dawn bright with promise." Frienze told her with a pat on the shoulder.

Molly nodded and smiled at him for a moment before turning back with a grim look that promised great pain for those who came against her.

A single dove flew down and alighted on Dumbledore's shoulder. It was the signal. "They're coming." 


	4. Chapter 4

The first wave of deatheaters came on brooms and were shocked to find large predator bird arching through the skies knocking them from the brooms and smaller birds peeking at their eyes and hands. The few that got close enough to the school saw two figures standing atop the highest towers, their red hair bright in the late afternoon sun and matching identical smiles on their faces. When it became obvious that this method was not working, Voldemort sent out his ground troops, over the lake and through the forest.

Colin saw the first of the deatheaters who began to boat across his lake. His own speech had angered him. He realized that what he'd told the lake inhabitants was true. The followers of Voldemort would kill all of them... and they would kill Graham. With a face reddened by anger he ordered the mer people and the squid to attack and to kill all of the deatheaters they could. The sweet face that once had held a beautifully innocent love of life spoke the orders to show the black robed wizards the same amount of mercy they'd show the lake-peoples. No mercy at all. Those who numbered just over a hundred as they started across the lake landed on the opposite side with only ten members.

"This is it." Neville whispered when the plants told him the first of the deatheaters had come into the forest. With one last kiss to Blaise's mouth, Neville stood up, easily balanced on the tree branch they'd been seated on. Opening his mouth, he began to sing in the language of the loreist calling out orders to the trees and plants of the forest. Soon the deatheaters stupid enough to enter the forest realized why it was called the Forbidden Forest. Of the 60 deatheaters who walked into the forest only 4 came out the other side.

On the final front Harry stood tall and proud with the children of Slytherin behind him. Voldemort's approach was slow and a moment after arriving he sent his deatheaters off to kill any of those within the castle while he dealt with Potter.

Harry stood back and glared at Voldemort in the middle of the final battle. "I have a gift for you, Tom."

"Don't call me that!" Voldemort snarled as he cast another curse at Harry, who dodged it easily.

Harry stopped moving and raised his hands above his head. Chanting under his breath Harry began to gather a large ball of pure purple energy into his palms. Every where across the battlefield people from both sides stopped to stare. The shiny purple light drew all of their attention. Even Voldemort stopped and wondered what Harry was doing.

"I'm giving it all back." Harry said after his chanting had stopped.

"What?" Voldemort drew back and started to move away.

With narrow eyes Harry threw the purple energy at Voldemort as he advanced. It struck Voldemort before the dark lord had time to react. Standing back from the now fallen and convulsing Voldemort, Harry spoke softly. "It's every bit of pain, hate, fear, anger, and sorrow you've ever caused. You see, Tom... It sucks a bit of your soul out of you every time you cause those emotions. For a normal person it doesn't add up to much... But you have caused so much that it's taken most of your soul... Now, I'm giving it all back."

The by-standers stared as Voldemort's ugly visage faded to reveal a handsome but sobbing boy of about 17. Harry knelt and drew the crying boy to him, holding Tom Riddle to his chest as a mother would hold her child close. "It's okay, Tom... Shush... it's almost over now." Harry rocked him for a short time while slowly rising his wand to point at the back of Tom's head.

A whimper had him drawing back staring down at the young man. Tom looked up at him with large sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry..." He cried as his mind raced over everything he'd ever done in a very long and very ugly life.

With a soft smile Harry petted his hair back. "I know. Close your eyes and rest. It'll be over soon." Harry ran his hand over Tom's face, closing his eyes before he murmured softly, "Avada Kissetera1" with his wand pointed at Tom's temple. A small smile formed on Tom's face before his final breath escaped him.

After standing he stepped back from the body and began to chant again. With a gentle wave of his wand Tom's body slowly faded to leave only a coin sized pale gold light and a small pile of ashes. Reaching out Harry allowed the light to rest in his palm. "I too, am sorry, Tom... A wise man told me once that it isn't the abilities we have but the choices we make that crafts the person we are. Maybe this time you'll chose a little better." Harry lifted his hand and allowed the wind to carry the light off.

Turning Harry looked at the various Death Eaters. Lifting his hands he cast the same spell on them. All of them shrieked with the agony of feeling the horror and pain they had caused through out their life times. After some had collapsed, he started to walk slowly through the bodies of the fallen from both sides. He couldn't even count the numbers, but he knew for certain that it was too high. "No matter the result this was too many people to lose." Harry looked at those still alive. "When we bury them, we bury them as equals, because they were all soldiers fighting for what they believed to be right. Deatheater and Lightfighter will lay side-by-side forever as a reminder of that fact."

All of the people standing around nodded before they began to help the wounded, from both sides, to a drier area to be treated. The ones healthy enough began to move the dead to another area. Draco held Cros as Bill and Charlie carried Narsissa's body to the growing pile of dead. George and Fred cried as Percy Weasley was laid down beside her along with so many others.

Severus woke up and stared at the darkness of the final minutes of sunset. Sitting up slowly he looked around, trying to figure out where he was and where Harry was. After a few moments of staring at the people moving bodies and victims Severus found that he could stand, if a little unsteadily. Moving forward he looked around until he found Neville, who was assisting in giving basic first aid to a woman. "Neville... where is Harry?" His voice trembled and he only hoped that it wasn't too apparent.

"He's chasing down some of the Deatheaters who got away... Sir, maybe you should go to the Infirmary." Neville finished the bandage on the woman's arm and stood, slinging an arm around the taller man's waist.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea." Severus could tell he had a concussion, but the worry for Harry had been enough to drive him to his feet.

Harry stood on the top most battlement beside Lady Rowena's tower looking down on the scene of final battle. "I can't believe that it's done. Was it worth it? Why couldn't there have been another way?"

Stepping from the shadow Severus, who had just been released from the Infirmary, put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You did what had to be done... It was the only way. I wish there had been something else you could have done. I don't want you to dwell on this too long."

He turned and smiled up at Severus. "I won't dwell on anything more than the sad loss of life... And honestly I can't mourn Tom."

Severus tilted his head a little. "Why do you smile and say that?"

"Because, at this moment he is finding another couple and he is going to be born for a second time. Perhaps this time will be better. That is why I can't mourn for him." Harry leaned against him.

"Where did you learn such a spell?" Severus asked as he wrapped his arms even tighter around him.

"The library in Lady Rowena's tower... Severus?" Turning, Harry laid his head against Severus' chest. "Tonight could you help me forget? I just want one night of peace."

Severus nodded slightly as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

That night all of the couples laid down together and celebrated surviving. As they slept in peace for the first time since the beginning of the war, the small light that was formerly Tom Riddle came back to the one place he'd always called home. It came into the castle and floated looking over each of the couples.

Down in the dungeons the light found Blaise and Neville snuggled close, holding on to one another in reassurance that both of them were still live. A few doors down it found Draco laying mostly on top of Charlie with the red head clutching tightly to him, as if for fear of losing him as Percy had been lost. Across the hall from them in a different room Bill was sitting up in bed as if still on guard, while Cros slept with his head on Bill's lap.

Up in the one of the towers the twins were wrapped up in a blanket, asleep sitting up in a window seat of in Lady Rowena's tower, still on the look out... just in case. The light shifted into another branch of the tower where Colin and Graham were resting in the pure innocence of youth. It seemed to smile before shivering a little, as if shaking it's head. No, these weren't right. It knew where it was needed. Going back to the dungeons it searched out the one who'd freed it. There it found them curled up together. Everything was ready for it to slip into place, and so it did. Floating down, it rested on his belly for a moment before sinking in. Inside it found a warm bed waiting on it. After shifting around for a moment it settled to sleep and to wait.

In the days after the final battle there were many celebrations and many funerals. But none was so poignant as the grand burial at Hogwarts. All of those who fell in the final battle were laid to rest in a single massive memorial. At the site of the battle Harry brought a huge rock up from the center of the world and craved it into a replica of the Parthenon in Greece. Inside he set a huge piece of white and black marble, onto which he carved the name of every person who died in both of the wars with Voldemort. The final name on the list, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

That day Harry stood up in front of the Wizarding world and told a sad tale, a tale of a boy who had no one and nothing. He went on to tell them about how that little boy's only home was Hogwarts and how that home was denied to him because of a fit of anger. Harry finished by telling the world that there was no one who could be blamed for the war or the deaths because Lord Voldemort had been, at the core, a scared little boy who'd simply lost his way.

As Harry was about to step down from the podium he stopped and looked out at the stunned crowd again. "I have also a word of warning... To those of you who believe that the war is completely over, it isn't. There will be others who lose their way, as Tom did. All we can do is be ready for them... and to help any who would ask for it. Because had someone offered a hand to Tom years ago, this could have all been avoided."

With that Harry walked down to relax beside Severus who wrapped his arm around him, while others went up to deliver speeches about those who'd died. Draco surprised everyone by leading his twin up and then speaking. "Our father was one of the dark lord's biggest supporters, as was our mother... but in the final minutes of her life she intrusted something to me. She told me that she loved us and that she was upset that she had never had the chance to be a mother... Then she took the killing curse to save my intended's life. I felt the need to share this with you for one reason, to show you that, as Harry said, they were no different than any who fought for Light. Every mother who is listening to this should understand better than the rest. Love is the one thing that would not distinguish the two sides. They all had families and they loved them, in their own ways. Now I would like to ask that any who has the money and room to spare to look into taking an orphan in at least temporarily. They need love and compassion, whether they were the child of a Deatheaters or a Lightfighter... if for no other reason than to prevent another Tom Riddle from happening."

Some of the crowd gasped, but Harry smiled and clapped politely as the twins left the small stage. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it really going to happen again?" Neville asked as he sat with Blaise, Harry, Draco, Graham, and Colin while the party went on around them. 

"Our part is done... All we have to do is prepare our children for what will come in their grandchildren's lifetime." Graham said softly as he wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulder, careful of the recently healed arm on his beloved's other side.

"You mean to say that it's over until our great-grandchildren's lifetimes? That's a relief." Blaise said, pulling Neville onto his lap.

"I will tell you this... Voldemort's evil is gone, and there will never be an evil that strong to walk this world again... But others who think as he did will always try and enslave or murder some group of people. On the other hand... there will always be someone to fight against the evils of this world. Neither will ever win, because on the day that good falls to evil, or evil is banished by good... this world will draw it's last breath and then fade into the eternal night. This world is made up of balance and we've just played a part in that balance... The only true good to Voldemort's true evil." Graham smiled mysteriously a little before rising and taking Colin's hand. "Now if you will excuse us... We need to see a man about a bonding ceremony." With that he leads Colin off to where Dumbledore was chatting with McGonagall.

"I think I understood that. Good can never win, but neither can evil... So, for today good is on top." Blaise said as he reasoned out what the fore-seer's words meant.

"We'll need to leave a full detailed account so that our children's grandchildren won't have as hard of a time as we did." Draco's words were soft as he swirled his glass of wine.

Harry grinned and clapped him on the back. "I know I'm anxious to write my memoirs."

"You're joking right?" Neville asked staring at him with wide horrified eyes.

"Yeah. I think I might write something... you know later on. But right now, we have our last year of school and we have to help rebuild. Also, I don't know about you... but I have a family to watch over and maybe add a few members in the next couple of years." Harry grinned and settled back sipping his butterbeer.

Cros giggled a little. "Don't you think you're a little young to be thinking about having kids? I mean we're just 17 going on 18."

Harry shrugged a little before speaking. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't exactly feel like a kid."

"I agree... We just made adult decisions... and we took lives. As for children, well it's expected of us as purebloods." Neville said softly as he laid back against Blaise.

"And how those kids are going to be made isn't a bad thing either." Blaise said with a grin before kissing one of Neville's red cheeks.

The sight of Severus sweeping up to them had them all greeting their head of house. "Harry... we need to see you for a while, then you can rejoin your friends."

Standing Harry nodded to them before moving off with his bondmate-to-be. "What do they want now?"

"Nothing... I just wanted your company for a moment." Severus said after they'd turned a corner and he pulled Harry into the shadows.

Harry laughed and he put his arms around Severus' neck. "Really... and what did you want my company for?"

After stealing a quick kiss Severus smiled a little down at him. "I wanted to tell you that Sirius has been cleared... While it doesn't matter to him now, I thought you'd like to know so that you could add him to the monument."

With a nod Harry bit back the tears. It still hurt to think of Sirius, but his vindication helped to ease the pain within Harry. "I'll go add it later. How did Remus take the news?"

"He's on his way Black Manor right now... I think perhaps it will help him to oversee the Black family properties that have been turned over to him as Black's heir." Severus didn't say that Remus hadn't looked very well after the final battle. He could only hope that the werewolf would live a while longer so that Harry wouldn't feel any worse about the number of people he loved dying.

Harry nodded a little. "So, what are our plans for the future?"

"You will finish school, and then we will see about raising the children we still have under our care. After that... is up to you." Severus wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on top of Harry's.

"I'm hoping Dumbledore will have me on as the DADA professor. That way I can stay here at the school with you and the children." Harry murmured against Severus' chest.

"If that is what you want."

"Well, I'd rather stay at home and have a large family, but I don't think that's wise since I have to finish school." Harry grinned impudently up at Severus.

"Not very wise... but what can one say for a former Gryffindor." Severus' smirk made Harry bat him on the arm.

"Sorry to interrupt... but we wanted to say goodbye before we left." Salazar's voice startled them apart.

Turning they faced the four ghosts with questioning looks. "Where are you going?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Now that we're together again, we've been thinking about how nice it'll be to move on... See some of the people we've been missing." Helga said with a soft yet sad smile.

"That's understandable. I'm sure that there are many people you would like to see again." Severus said softly.

"Um... perhaps if you saw my parents and Sirius you could tell them I miss them... and that I love them." Harry's eyes were teary as he fought back the pain of losing four beings he'd come to consider friends.

"We'll do that." Rowena promised as she and the other three started down the long hallway.

Godric turned and waved with a big smile. "Take care!" They farther they went the more they faded until soon they were gone.

"I wish they would have stayed. I'm sure there was a lot they could have taught us." Harry said as he wiped his tears away.

"They've been here long enough. They did their part by creating the school and sticking around to help protect the world, they've earned their peace... Now, lets return to your friends. I'm sure they're missing you..." After one last kiss Severus sent Harry back to his friends and then went to see Dumbledore about securing the DADA job for Harry.

THE END!

And there so ends this series. I'm sure some of you are asking, what happened to the pureblood-hating-Gryffindors and what about the soon to be reborn Tom Riddle... Well, perhaps some day I will tell their stories, but for now I will leave it in your minds. I will be writing a short ficlet about how Charlie and Draco met, but this series can now be considered finished (at least for the present time).

Now I would like to take a moment to thank those of you who've reviewed so much!

Also I would like to take a moment to personally thank some reviewers who's reviews had me working faster:

Sailor Grape, Swift tales and Athenakitty: your reviews always made me want to write more, thank you!


End file.
